Car il s'en est allé
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Nous n'avons pas su voir ce que tu étais devenu...


**Auteur : Genevieve Black**

**Titre : Car il s'en est allé...**

**Genre : Drame**

**Résumé : Nous n'avons pas su voir ce que tu étais devenu...**

**Disclamers : Hum... à Elle.**

**NDLA : Voici une petite histoire simple, que j'aime bien, pour une fois. Je l'ai écrit soudainement, ce qui explique qu'elle est courte enough. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kim pour sa lecture et Vanessa également. Bisouilles! Bonne lecture !**

**Gen**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Car il s'en est allé..._**

Tu m'as dit au revoir, hier, et je t'ai à peine salué en retour. J'étais occupé. Fatigué, même. Harassé par la paperasserie qui encombrait mon bureau et dont les piles, tours gigantesques se dressant, à ma plus grande horreur, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir voir la porte, m'obnubilaient. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, finalement ; retrouver le calme et le repos de ma demeure. Prendre un copieux dîner avec Hermione, passer une partie de la soirée devant ce téléviseur qu'elle a récemment acheté, lui faire l'amour, sans doute, et puis dormir.

Il y a plusieurs jours que nous n'avions pas parlé, tous les deux. Avant...._Avant_, nous prenions une bière au beure, assied à une table du Chaudron Baveur, et discutions jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit de tout et de rien. Qu'importe, nous étions ensemble. Et puis il y a eu Hermione et le mariage. Le bébé qui vient, aussi, qui n'attend pas, lui. J'ai dû couper, faire des sacrifices.

Et tu étais très occupé, toi aussi. Les dossiers, les missions pour retrouver les Mangemorts encore en fuite... quelques femmes... quelques hommes... Tu hésitais toujours. Chaque fois que je te demandais, tu marmonnais et finissait toujours par demander, soupirant d'exaspération, si cela avait vraiment de l'importance.

_- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment sérieux, Ronny._

Mais toi tu l'étais trop. Tu ne souriais plus... Ne riais plus... Je ne me rappelle pas à quand date le dernier éclat de rire que j'ai entendu sortir, ou simplement poindre de la gorge. Tu travaillais, vivait à un rythme effréné, entre les réceptions, les bals, enchaînais cuite sur beuveries nocturnes d'où tu revenais las, fatigué... Tu nous disais de ne pas nous inquiéter, ou bien nous envoyais-tu geindre ailleurs, tout simplement.

_- Je suis un grand garçon, vous savez !? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne sans arrêt !_

Nous obéissions avant de revenir à la charge, quelques temps plus tard. Mais ces temps-ci... Tu étais heureux pour nous. Pour Hermy, le bébé et moi. C'est un garçon, est-ce que je te l'ai dit ?... Je ne sais plus. Tu sortais, tu disparaissais parfois, des jours entiers, et même des nuits, revenait amaigri, fatigué et immensément cerné. Vieilli. Tu avais vieilli. C'est peut-être pour cela...

Non. Tu sais quoi ? C'est faux. Archi faux. La vérité, c'est... c'est que j'avais la frousse. Je m'éloignais parce que moi aussi, j'avais peur de vieillir. Oh, je sais que je fais un grand pas en avant en devenant père, en épousant 'Mione et tout et tout mais... Je reste Ron.

Et puis, je ne voulais pas, en allant voir de plus près, m'apercevoir que tu n'étais plus toi. Mon pote, mon acolyte des 400 coups. Je crois que dans ma tête, tu étais toujours resté le petit gamin maigrelet et assez maladroit au passé mystérieux et sombre qui fonçait tête baissée, ne semblant rien craindre. Combien de fois mes parents ou mes frères ne m'avaient-ils pas raconté les aventures du fantastique, du grand, du si courageux Harry Potter. Je t'imaginais, enfant, poursuivant Voldemort – qui ressemblait d'hors et déj à mon horrible oncle Gustave, un vampire – pourfendant et défendant à tors et à cris des familles entières avant d'anéantir cette vermine. Je voulais être comme toi. Être toi. Et je l'ai encore voulu pendant longtemps. Pas un jour ne passait sans que je ne me demande : Mais que ferait Harry si... ? Tu étais mon héros. Mon Hercule ou Merlin des temps modernes. Apprendre que tout cela n'était plus vrai ? Mieux bouffer des Verracrasses. Ou vomir des limaces, sans vouloir être ironique.

Du garçonnet maigre et joyeux, tu es devenu un adolescent, puis un homme bien sombre. Je me rappelle encore les longues heures que tu passais à t'entraîner. Tu disais que c'était pour le Quidditch. Je t'ai cru. Je voulais tellement te croire, une fois de plus. Mais tu te conditionnais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te préparais, lentement, progressivement, à te battre. A tuer.

Tu ne nous parlais plus. Tu n'esquissais même plus de sourire, comme si cela avait été l'extrême hardiesse. Tu fuyais, te cachais. Je t'ai suivit, une fois, dans l'un de tes pèlerinages. Tu m'as mené dans la forêt interdite, en plein coeur de cette véritable jungle aux mille périples et dangers. Tu y marchais comme sur un terrain plat, suivant un chemin que toi seul semblait connaître. Tu as atteint une petite clairière et tu t'es laissé tomber à genoux. Là, au milieu des feuilles mortes, de l'herbe humide et odorante, là où tu croyais être fin seul, tu as pleuré. J'ai vu des larmes douloureuses dégringoler rapidement le pourtour de tes jours, y laissant de longs sillons que suivirent les torrents à venir. C'était la première fois que je te voyais pleurer... Tu mordais ta main jusqu'au sang, replié sur toi-même, sans doute pour contenir des hurlements hystériques. Je me suis enfuis.

Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi ce cinéma ? Pourquoi cette comédie ? Ton bonheur apparent a-t-il toujours été donc feint ? Je ne crois pas. Je ne veux pas le croire. J'ai besoin de savoir que ce Harry que je me suis imaginé côtoyer, que j'ai tout de suite adoré n'était pas simplement une image, qu'un mythe. As-tu un jour été heureux ? Ai-je eu une place dans ce bonheur ? Je ne peux que l'espérer.

Je crois que les choses ont commenc à mal aller après... après le Ministère, en cinquième. Je sais que Dumbledore t'as fait mander dans son bureau, cette nuit-là. Tu en es revenu défait, brisé. Totalement anéanti. Que t'a-t-il fait, Harry ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Je sens qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de grave. Mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu as préféré t'exiler sur l'île de tes pensées intérieures. Fermer toutes les portes.

En Septième... En Septième, tu n'étais même plus là. Oh, tu assistais toujours aux cours, certes, mais... je sentais que tu n'étais plus le même. Parfois, j'avais peur de toi. Je distinguais dans ton regard une flamme, une puissance et un désir incompréhensible qui me donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Dans toutes les matières, tu étais le meilleur. Et Hermione ne pensait même pas à en être jalouse, tellement elle était inquiète pour toi. Ces faits nous ont fait nous rapprocher. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble et, à ma plus grande honte, t'avons un peu oublié. En te voyant parcourir solitairement les couloirs ou lire silencieusement dans notre dortoir, je me convainquais moi-même que tu allais mieux. Nous avions tord.

Et il y a eu cette guerre... Tu disparaissais de plus en plus souvent, séchais parfois les cours, mais aucun professeur, pas même Rogue, ne semblait y porter attention. Je faisais donc pareil, roucoulant avec Hermione. Et pourtant, je savais. Je savais, et n'osais y croire lorsque tu revenais au lever du soleil, sans bruit, parfois recouvert de sang. Le sang de qui, Harry ? Le sang de qui... ?

J'étais jeune. Merlin, je ne voulais pas vieillir, je ne voulais pas me battre. Mais nous avons du, lorsque le temps est venu. Je t'ai découvert passionné par la bataille, qu'importe si nous les remportions ou non. Tu étais nos ombres, te glissais partout, étais espion à tes heures perdues. Tu étais devenu si puissant que tu me faisais encore plus peur. Mais je t'aimais toujours comme un frère, et ne parvenais pas à te tenir rigueur de rien, alors que tu tuais sans considérations aucune, que tu faisais subir les interrogatoires aux Mangemorts que nous attrapions. Je n'en ai revu aucun. Et les autres qui ne disaient rien... J'ai fait pareil, voulant croire de tout mon coeur que ce sang maculant tes vêtements– _le sang, Harry, le sang ! _– n'était pas le leur. Et que le petit Harry ne ferait jamais de telles bêtises, que jamais il ne corromprait son âme.

La guerre s'est terminée. Terminée sur le premier sourire de ta part que je voyais depuis des mois, voire deux années. Tu souriais lorsque tu es revenu vers nous, apparaissant soudainement. Jamais je n'oublierai quand tu as lancé à nos pieds la tête de Voldemort. _Sa tête_. Tu l'avais décapité. Tous les Mangemorts se sont prosternés à tes pieds, et Malfoy Senior est venu baiser le bas de tes robes. Tous... Tout ceux qui sont restés pour voir ton triomphe ont perdu la vie. Ils sont tombés, simplement, hystériquement pour nous, les autres, sur le sol, répandant des traînées écarlates derrière eux alors qu'ils tentaient de ramper pour leur salut. Tu n'as eu aucune pitié et ton sourire a disparu, faisant place à une tristesse morbide, lorsqu'il n'y en a plus resté un. Tu étais triste pour la disparition de tes ennemis, de tes jouets, alors que nous pleurions pour celle de ton humanité. Même Dumbledore frissonnais près de moi, mais n'esquissait aucun geste. Je crois qu'il avait la trouille, lui aussi.

Et pourtant, rien n'a changé, même après cet épisode. Notre scolarit à Poudlard s'étant terminée sur cette note tragique. Nous sommes pour la plupart rentrés au Ministère car il restait toujours du travail à accomplir, un monde à rebâtir. Tu es devenu Auror, bien sûr, et tout de monde croyait que ce métier et le temps t'aideraient à passer à travers le passé, à l'oublier. Moi aussi.

Mais encore une fois, nous avions faux sur toute la ligne. Jamais ça n'a été le cas, jamais nous n'avons pens à aller volontairement vers toi, à te demander, à te supplier de nous dire ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui n'allait plus. La lâcheté, le besoin de croire que tout reviendrait un jour comme avant ou plus encore que tout _ça_ n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je me disais que cela serait bientôt et que, à l'instar de nos jeunes années, nous irions voler ensemble, prendre un verre, parler... Il me semble que j'attends toujours. Et pourtant, tu es parti.

Je ne saurais dire où, exactement. Où allons-nous, Harry, lorsqu'on meurt ? Dis-moi que nous nous retrouverons, quel que soit l'endroit, et que je pourrai me faire pardonner de t'avoir laissé au détriment de nos vieilles promesses. Je n'ai pas été là quand tu avais besoin de moi et je crois que j'en paie le prix, maintenant. Tu m'as dit au revoir et je n'ai même pas compris. C'était dans tes yeux et je n'y ai pas lu correctement. Tu ne vivais même plus, à ce moment-là. J'aurais du... J'aurais du comprendre quand tu as refusé d'être le parrain de notre enfant, à Hermy et moi. Tu as dit t'en savoir inapte. Cela te rappelait-il trop Sirius ? Avais-tu peur de quitter ce monde en laissant quelqu'un de plus derrière toi? Est-ce pourquoi tu n'as même pas attendu ?

Tu es parti, Harry, et tu me manque tellement. Nous te pleurons, hypocritement. Nous n'étions pas dignes de toi, je crois. Nous t'avons rendu indifférent, avons fait de toi une machine de guerre. Dumbledore pleure. Je l'ai frappé, tu sais, avant de m'apercevoir que sa peine était aussi réelle que la mienne, que j'étais aussi coupable que lui. Le pire, c'est que tu ne nous en voulais sfrement pas.

Sans la guerre... tu n'étais plus rien, dans ta tête. Il te fallait un but, un ennemi. Dressé pour tuer un mage noir, pour nous débarrasser de lui. Albus m'a parlé de la prophétie. C'est idiot, Harry. Toi plus que quiconque devait savoir que de simples mots, surtout venant de Trelawney, ne peuvent influencer le cours d'une destiné. Ne peuvent tuer un homme sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Nous sommes nos seuls et uniques maîtres.

Tu me pardonne, Harry ? Ris pour moi, souris en me promettant de meilleurs jours que ceux que nous vivons maintenant. La vie sans toi, sans mon meilleur ami, me semble effrayante. A qui raconterais-je mes peurs et mes doutes ? Qui me rassurera lorsque je penserai être un mauvais père ? Qui... Où es-tu, Harry... Si loin...

A mes enfants, je raconterai l'histoire du grand, du fort Harry Potter. De ce héros mort alors qu'il terrassait le terrible Lord Voldemort. Ils n'auront pas peur de prononcer son nom. Comme toi. Le Survivant qui a périt en nous sauvant tous, en les sauvant, eux. Pour leurs amis, pour leurs propres enfants. Car je sais, je sais que celui que j'ai vu ces derniers mois n'étais pas Harry. Une ombre, seulement, un reste. Et je leur dirai d'être toujours prudent, de ne jamais abandonner personne, car ce qui s'est produit ne doit pas se reproduire. Ils pleureront pour toi. Ils riront en ta mémoire, volerons pour te rendre honneur. Et moi, je vivrai pour toi.

Et ne t'oublierai jamais, mon ami. Mon frère.

FIN


End file.
